


A Proposal in the Park

by casuallyhl



Series: Hyde Park [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyde Park, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Winter Wonderland, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: For the past four and a half years, Harry and Louis have wanted to come to Winter Wonderland. Neither had ever been, and they both wanted to go together, to share even more amazing memories at Hyde Park. Unfortunately, with the busyness of the Christmas season and Louis’ birthday, they’d never found the time. But this year, this year they’ve finally made it. They’re going to Winter Wonderland, and Harry is determined to make sure neither of them ever forgets this day.The ring in his coat pocket will make sure of that.Or, Harry and Louis go on a date to Winter Wonderland.





	A Proposal in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/). I hope you loved reliving some of our Winter Wonderland experiences as much as I did. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! xx

The crowds leaving Green Park tube station are heavy, carrying Harry along towards the exit and pressing Louis close to his side.

"And TFL said to use any station other than Hyde Park Corner to avoid crowds," Louis grumbles good naturedly, letting go of Harry's arm briefly to scan his Oyster card over the reader and pass through the barrier. “Clearly everyone listened and no one went to Hyde Park Corner. Bet it’s absolutely empty right now.”

Harry snorts, passing through the barrier behind Louis. He pockets his Oyster card and reclaims his boyfriend’s hand, mitten clad hands slotting together. “It’s just because it’s a Saturday, babe. And two weeks until Christmas.”

Louis rolls his eyes, tugging them through the crowds and out of the station. It's surprisingly sunny for mid-December, the sun weakly shining through the grey clouds. “Next year we’ll just have to take a Tuesday off or something and come.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Harry agrees, slinging his arm around Louis’ shoulders now that they’re in the open air, the crowds not as tight around them.

Louis burrows into Harry’s side, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Crowds or not, I’m glad we finally made it to Winter Wonderland, love.”

Harry has to steal a kiss. Just a quick, dry brush of lips, but he has to. “Me too.”

It's been four and a half years since Louis asked Harry on a date to Hyde Park, a date which Harry thought he'd made such an absolute fool of himself (in his desperate, clumsy attempts to impress the boy he had a massive crush on), that he thought Louis would never want to see him again.

But miraculously, Louis had found him endearing and was more than keen to go on a second date. 

Louis' sweetness and eagerness had proved what Harry already suspected – they were definitely soulmates. 

His theory only became more concrete the more time he and Louis spent together. 

They fell for one another as easy as breathing, and Harry couldn’t imagine what impossibly good deed he must have done to ever deserve a boyfriend like Louis Tomlinson, but he wasn’t going to question it.

They’ve been together four and a half years, and they’ve been the happiest years of Harry’s life.

Ever since they first got together, Hyde Park has been a special place in their relationship. Not only is it where they had their first date and shared their first kiss, it’s where Harry first told Louis he loved him. They attended Green Day’s British Summer Time concert in the park on a rare sunny day in July only a couple months after they started dating. Louis was so excited to see his favorite band, and Harry couldn’t help but be endeared as Louis screamed every word back to Billie Joe Armstrong after spending the entire afternoon telling Harry stories about his emo phase in sixth form.

After the concert, high on life and adrenaline, Louis was as vibrant and energetic as a sunny hurricane. Louis was talking a mile a minute as they walked to the tube, bouncing along next to Harry, when Harry could no longer contain the words inside of him. He turned to Louis, still nattering away, and without a thought, Harry said, “I love you.”

Louis froze mid-sentence, eyes wide and lips parted and looking so, so beautiful. Then slowly, an incandescent smile broke across Louis’ face, and he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and kissed him. “I love you, too,” Louis whispered against his lips.

And while Hyde Park holds many milestones for them, it is also the place that holds ordinary, seemingly insignificant memories that are still so special to Harry. The two of them walking through the rose garden during the spring, sharing kisses behind the bushes. Numerous summertime picnics, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with all their friends or their families. They love walking their dog Clifford in the park, letting him chase the ducks and geese away from a still-terrified Harry while Louis watches on, always laughing.  

For the past four and a half years, Harry and Louis have been trying to visit Winter Wonderland. Neither had ever been, and they wanted to go together, to share yet another amazing memory at Hyde Park. Unfortunately, with the busyness of the Christmas season and Louis’ birthday, they’d never found the time. But this year, this year they’ve finally made it. They’re going to Winter Wonderland, and Harry is determined to make sure neither of them ever forgets this day.

The ring in his coat pocket will make sure of that.

Harry doesn’t have a plan, not really. He just knows that he’s wanted to marry Louis Tomlinson for years. They’ve discussed it, of course they have, and they both know it’s something they want. Something that they want in the not-too-distant future. Harry’s been carrying around the ring for months now, but as soon as they realized they’d have time to attend Winter Wonderland this year, Harry knew that would be the perfect place to ask Louis to become his husband. The place where they had their first date and their first kiss. The place of infinitely happy memories. And today they will make a new one.

He doesn’t know when he’ll propose or how; he’ll just do it when the moment feels right.

Harry and Louis make their way through Green Park, the wooded pathways creating a romantic ambience that makes Harry feel giddy. Louis yammers away, describing all the things he can’t wait to do at Winter Wonderland.

They cross the street, walking to Wellington Arch.

Louis smiles up at Harry, giving his side a gentle squeeze. “I remember waiting here for you on our first date,” Louis reminisces, voice soft and fond. “I was so fucking nervous, Harry. I just liked you so, so much. I wanted so much for it to go well.” He laughs quietly. “Now look at us. We’ve been together over four years, living together, even got our own baby in the form of Cliff. And I can’t even believe how much I love you.”

Harry smiles, dimple etched deep into his cheek. “I love you, too.”

They share a kiss as they pass under the arch.

Finally they cross into Hyde Park, Louis pointing out the lack of crowds coming out of Hyde Park Corner station and making Harry laugh. Nevertheless, there is a constant stream of people heading into the park, so Harry and Louis join the crowds.

They’re not very deep into the park at all when Louis exclaims, “Ooh, babe, there it is!”

The entrance to Winter Wonderland is marked by a massive arch, brilliantly designed with bright colors and festive artwork. Harry can hear the music and laughter spilling from the fairground, the mood light and festive.

As they walk under the arch into Winter Wonderland, Harry suddenly feels like a kid going to Disneyland for the first time. All the pent up excitement suddenly spills forth, overwhelming him from head to toe. He feels giddy and joyful, celebrating Christmas with the love of his life.

Fairy lights twinkle in the trees, children rushing past as they head towards the fair rides. Right past the entrance is a marketplace: a long row of booths, rustic signs advertising mulled wine and hot chocolate. The tinkering music from the carousel fills the air, as does the high pitched laughter of children as they ride up and down on the painted horses. The ice rink is to their left, the whizz of skates scratching against the ice and reminding Harry of winters spent skating with Gemma on the frozen ponds up north.

“Oh my god,” Louis exclaims, bouncing lightly on his feet as his eyes quickly scan all the festivities around them. “Harry, this is already so amazing! I love it!”

Harry kisses the top of his head, feeling light and in love.

Louis tugs on his hand, pulling him towards the ice rink. “What’s our scheduled skating time?” Louis asks.

“Two o’clock,” Harry replies.

When planning their day at the fair, it had been an easy decision to book tickets for the ice rink. Both Harry and Louis love ice skating, despite Harry’s proclivity towards clumsiness. They’ve been before at the Natural History Museum, which was one of the most romantic dates of Harry’s life. They’d spent the day wandering around the museum before their allotted time slot at the ice rink. Then they’d donned their skates, and skated in the fading winter twilight, gloved fingers tangled together as they went around and around the rink.

Harry and Louis go ice skating every winter, and Harry is so excited to skate at Winter Wonderland.

They walk over to the rink, checking in at the desk and getting their skates. They lace up the skates with practiced ease, but Harry can’t help but wobble slightly when he stands up. Louis laughs, grabbing Harry’s hand and helping steady himself.

“There you go, babe,” Louis says, giving Harry’s shoulder a pat as he finds his balance. Then Louis bends over, grabbing his shoes to take to the front desk.

Harry can’t help but whistle lowly at Louis’ position. “Fucking hell, Tomlinson. Don’t know why ice skates always make your arse pop a little bit more, but I am so thankful that they do.”

Louis throws his head back and laughs, clear and pretty as a bell. Harry discovered the first time they went ice skating just how amazing Louis’ arse looks when he’s wearing skates. Something about the awkward way they have to carry themselves on the skates makes Louis’ arse pop just a little bit more. Harry is sure to voice his appreciation whenever they ice skate.

Louis wiggles his bum a bit for Harry’s benefit, making Harry laugh. “I’ll just swap all my Vans for ice skates, then,” Louis teases. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Harry nods. “Especially when you’re playing footie. Imagine you in those shorts with ice skates on?” Harry groans exaggeratedly, Louis’ eyes sparkling with laughter. “Your arse would be indescribable. Don’t know how I’d be able to resist.”

Louis laughs all the way to the counter, handing over his shoes and barely able to respond to the clerk wishing them happy holidays.

They don’t have to wait very long before their allotted time slot begins. Harry gingerly heads out onto the ice, balancing himself along the wall while he adjusts to the feeling of the slick ice beneath his feet.

Of course, Louis skates out with no problem, gliding easily and effortlessly against the ice. He skates in front of Harry, foot work expert as he switches so that he’s skating backwards.

“Come on, Harry,” Louis teases. “Use those giraffe legs to find your balance.”

Harry lurches forward, feet sliding uncontrollably against the ice. He tightly clasps the wall with his right hand, trying desperately to stay upright. Louis laughs delightedly as Harry slips and slides.

Throwing him an unimpressed look, Harry holds up his mitten covered left hand. “You can’t tell because of the mittens,” Harry grumbles good naturedly. “But I’m flipping you off.”

Louis throws his head back and laughs before skating up to Harry’s side. “Alright, Bambi,” he giggles, taking Harry’s hand in his. “I’ll help you remember how to walk.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry gripes, but he feels his lips twitch up into a smile.

It takes less than one lap around the rink for Harry to find his footing. No matter how many times he’s been ice skating, the feeling of the blades on his feet is always so strange and foreign to him when he first starts. It always takes him a bit of time to remember how to glide along the ice.

But as Louis helps him slowly move around the rink, Harry takes time to appreciate the beauty that is around him. At the center of the ice rink is the bandstand, lights hanging down from the top and disappearing into the trees around them. A Christmas tree stands proudly in the bandstand, round ornaments and lights covering the tree. A melody of Christmas music filters from the speakers, songs of good cheer and white snow and Christmas miracles.

Once Harry finally feels comfortable on his feet, Harry and Louis skate away from the wall. They move along the ice, skates swooshing and scratching beneath them. Their hands stay firmly grasped together, Louis keeping Harry upright any time he starts to wobble.

The kids skate around them, holding onto their penguin skate aids as they clomp across the ice. Groups of teenagers skate past as well, taking silly photos of each other and trying to push one another. Harry laughs at their antics, Louis maneuvering them so that they won’t trip over any fallen teens.

A slight wind ruffling Harry’s hair is the only warning he gets before a man and woman fly by, skates seeming to barely touch the ice as they move. They skate gracefully, skillfully, and Harry’s eyes go wide as he watches them begin to spin, bodies a blur of color.

Harry turns to Louis, but Louis is already shaking his head. “Don’t get any bright ideas.”

Harry’s mouth clamps shut, a smile tugging at his lips. “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were thinking it.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything.”

Louis quirks a brow at him. “Really? You weren’t thinking about how you sometimes feel like you could have been a professional ice skater if you’d been more dedicated as a child? If you’d practiced more instead of just messing about with your friends whenever you’d go skating?”

Harry tries to fight his smile, but he knows he’s failing miserably. “Nope. Definitely wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Uh-huh.” Louis doesn’t sound convinced.

Harry drops Louis’ hand and skates in front of him. “Definitely wasn’t thinking about how amazing I’d look in a skater’s leotard and skirt either,” Harry teases as he throws his arms up in the air, attempting to spin around. It’s clumsy to say the least, his feet heavy as he jerks about on the ice, body wobbling precariously as he tries to spin. His body tips back and forth like a wobbly spinning top, liable to fall over at any moment.

Louis laughs loudly at his antics, skating up to Harry’s side.

“Definitely wasn’t thinking about how amazing you’d be as my partner, and how great you’d look in tights.” Harry’s eyes go wide as he stops his spin. “Lou, babe. Your arse in those tights! With skates on!” Harry groans exaggeratedly. “Oh my god, we need to quit our jobs immediately and pursue this full time.”

Louis giggles, gliding in an easy circle around Harry. “Yeah? You think we’d make good skating partners? You’d be able to lift me and throw me in the air while I twirl?”

Harry smirks. “Get to feel you up in those tights and call it work? Yes, I think I could definitely manage that.”

Louis grins, taking Harry’s hand in his and pulling him along the ice. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s not a no,” Harry points out as Louis laughs.

Harry can’t help but smile shyly at Louis as he tugs him forward. Louis doesn’t notice, too busy watching the activity around him. But as Harry gazes at his boyfriend, eyes crinkled in delight as he watches two dads and their daughter skate by, the daughter holding onto the penguin skate aid while her dads cheer her on, Harry’s heart swells with love.

This is the man he’s going to marry. And Harry’s going to ask him. Right now.

Glancing around, Harry spots an empty space by the bandstand underneath the Christmas tree. Harry grins; that will be perfectly romantic. He doesn’t want to wait any longer.

Harry stops suddenly, skates screeching to a halt.

“What –?” Louis exclaims, momentum still propelling his body forward. He’s still grasping Harry’s hand, and Harry’s sudden stop jerks Louis’ body roughly. Louis shrieks, legs flying out from under him as he tumbles to the ground, dragging Harry down with him.

“Oof,” Harry grunts as he lands hard on his arse, right arm reaching out to catch himself. His limbs tangle with Louis’, their hands still together. Harry glances over at Louis, also on his arse, covered in ice. “You alright, babe?”

“Yeah,” Louis says, wincing slightly as he drops Harry’s hand to push himself up. “Just next time I say I don’t want to be your skating partner, don’t pull a Tonya Harding and try to end my career forever.”

Harry snorts, pushing himself up on his feet as well, only wobbling slightly as he regains his balance. “Noted.”

They brush off their jeans, and Harry flinches as he realizes some of the cold water has seeped through the fabric, making his bum feel chilled and damp.

“Why did you stop so suddenly?” Louis asks, taking his hand and skating over to the wall so that they’re out of the way of the other skaters. He looks up at Harry, concern in his eyes. “Is everything okay?”

Harry feels the ring in his pocket, suddenly heavy and burning. But the mood is broken, thanks to Harry’s clumsiness. He has all day to propose; he’s not going to do it after he and Louis just wiped out on an ice rink.

“Yeah,” Harry nods, averting his eyes from Louis’ questioning gaze. “Just thought I was going to skate into some kid, so I tried to get out of the way. Didn’t mean to knock you down.”

“It’s okay,” Louis replies, giving Harry a smile.

“Your bum okay?” Harry asks, only teasing slightly. “Didn’t land on it too hard?”

“Nah, it’s all good.” Louis smirks. “You know my bum can take a pounding, babe.”

Harry guffaws, nose scrunching fondly, body leaning forward with the force of his laugh, smile so wide it makes his cheeks ache. “That I do know,” he agrees through his laughter.

They continue skating around the rink, watching all the activity around them and singing obnoxiously whenever one of their favorite Christmas songs plays over the sound system.

Eventually, their fifty minute time slot ends, and with one last skate around the bandstand, they exit the rink.

“That was so much fun!” Louis exclaims after they return their skates and head back into the fairground.

They wander through the Christmas market, looking at all the ornaments and crafts for sale and inhaling all the delicious smells wafting from the food stalls. Harry stops to admire hand painted nutcrackers, fondly rolling his eyes at Louis’ crude jokes.

After they walk through the market, they come upon several carnival rides. Harry freezes in horror at the ride before him, eyes wide as he hears the screams coming from the people foolish enough to ride it. It’s a turbine ride, a long pole that rotates in a 360 degree circle, flinging its riders up into the air before looping them back down to the ground. Harry couldn’t imagine anything more terrifying if he tried.

Louis nudges Harry in the ribs, soft laughter in his voice as he says, “Alright, babe. We’re up next!”

Harry shoots Louis a withering look. “Don’t even joke about that, Louis Tomlinson. I would break up with you before we even got to the front of the line.”

Louis cackles, tugging Harry’s arm and pulling him away from the terrifying ride.

Instead, he points to another ride. “How about the dodgems? Think our relationship can survive us riding those?”

Harry smiles, giving Louis a nudge. “Maybe. But you’re still on thin ice.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis dismisses with a wave of his hand.

They choose different bumper cars, a competitive look in their eyes as they climb into their cars.

“You’re going down, Styles!” Louis yells across the floor where he is settling into a hot pink car.

Harry straps himself into his neon yellow car, pointing two fingers at his eyes before shooting them dramatically towards Louis. “Prepare to eat my rubber!”

Louis’ answering cackle rings loudly through the ride, and Harry can see some parents shooting him and Louis some unimpressed looks at their poorly masked innuendo.

The ride switches on with a whirring click, the cars lighting up and spinning to life. Harry’s foot slams down onto the gas, charging towards Louis’ pink car on the other side of the rink.

Several kids bump into him, jarring him from his seat while they squeal with laughter. Harry chuckles himself, but narrows his eyes as he continues to chase Louis.

Louis speeds on ahead of him, knocking his car into one filled with teenagers and then laughing as a child bumps their car into his.

Harry gives chase, cutting a tight corner around the median in an attempt to catch up with his boyfriend. Louis screams with laughter as he sees Harry gaining on him, trying to out maneuver him.

Unfortunately for him, there’s a traffic jam on the other side of the median, one car spun around backwards and unable to turn around. Louis’ car slams into the jammed cars, trapping himself and giving Harry a clear shot.

But instead of speeding up, Harry releases his foot from the gas, slowing the bumper car. As the distance closes between them, Harry’s dodgem loses its momentum, only lightly bumping into Louis’ pink car, barely jostling him in his seat.

Louis shoots him an unimpressed look. “Really?”

Harry shrugs, smiling. If he was riding the dodgems with any of his other friends, he wouldn’t hesitate to ram their cars mercilessly. But with Louis, well, his default setting is to be gentle.

They ride around the rink several more times, bumping each other and into a couple of the other cars. The little kids driving the cars seem to especially find joy in chasing after Harry and Louis, laughing manically every time they ram into them. Harry and Louis give chase to the kids until the cars stop and the lights switch off.

“All those kids were so cute,” Louis coos as they step off the ride, mitten clad palms sliding together. “They were so excited to drive into us. Never thought faking car accidents could make a child so happy.”

Harry laughs. “You’ve clearly never met your brother and sister,” he teases, thinking about the last time they took Ernest and Doris to the county fair and how they did nothing but chase each other on the dodgems. “They may be cute, but they’re little demons at heart.”

Louis chuckles. “Point taken.”

They walk around a bit more, watching some the roller coasters twist and twirl and whizz by. Harry can’t help but feel nauseous watching them, so he’s thankful when Louis pulls him away.

“Feeling a bit peckish,” Louis declares. “Want to get something to eat?”

“Sure,” Harry agrees, always a fan of greasy carnival food. “What do you wanna get?”

They wander past some food stalls, checking out all their options. Louis’ eyes go wide at the sign for cheese fries, and Harry knows the decision has been made.

They take their soggy basket of cheese fries into a heated tent, setting down at a wooden picnic table side by side. Louis bundles up into Harry’s side, a nearby heater blowing warm air on them. Louis reaches into the basket, nimble fingers pulling out a handful of fries dripping with melted cheese before popping them in his mouth.

Louis groans exaggeratedly, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. “Oh my God, H. These are heaven in a basket.”

Harry pops a handful into his mouth, and can’t help but agree. The fries are warm and salty, and the cheese is thick and delicious. He grabs another handful.

They chat about the fair so far around mouthfuls of fries. Louis complains about his bum still being sore from the fall at the ice rink, but Harry just rolls his eyes.

“Oi,” Louis protests. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. I wouldn’t be surprised if my bum had a bruise on it from hitting the ice so hard.”

“I’ll just put some more ice on your bum when we get home then,” Harry teases.

Louis scoffs indignantly. Then with a dramatic flourish, he dips his finger in the melted cheese at the bottom of the basket and with a devilish glint in his eye, smears it across Harry’s cheekbone.

Harry gasps in faux-horror as Louis smiles smugly. “That’s what you get for your _cheesy_ jokes,” Louis declares.

Harry chuckles. “Oh, babe. You know how I love it when you get all punny on me.”

Louis laughs, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand. Louis throws a sneaky look around the tent – there’s only one other group in the tent with them, and they’re on the other side of the room, not paying any attention to Harry or Louis.

So Louis leans forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s cheekbone, sucking at the cheese wiped across his face.

“Lou,” Harry giggles, swatting half-heartedly at Louis as he runs his tongue across Harry’s skin.

Louis laughs against Harry’s cheek, giving him one final kiss before pulling back. “All clean!” he declares.

Harry smiles. “We’ve done whipped cream and chocolate sauce before, but I never thought we’d be licking cheese sauce from each other’s bodies.”

Louis giggles, hiding his smile in Harry’s neck. “Don’t think it matters what it is,” he teases, voice soft and fond, “as long as I get to kiss you.” Then, as if to prove his point, Louis presses quick, open mouthed kisses to Harry’s neck, hands loose around Harry’s waist. Harry’s head lolls to the side automatically, eyes shutting in bliss as Louis kisses up his neck. He nibbles at his jawline, huffing soft laughs against Harry’s skin.

With Louis’ lips warm and wet against him, Harry can’t help but feel his hand reaching towards his coat pocket. His hand twitches, curling around the small, velvet box. The question is on his lips, heart suddenly hammering in his chest.

Then Louis’ heat is gone.

Harry’s eyes blink open hazily, and he sees Louis standing next to him, hand extended.

“Come on, babe,” Louis says, lips pink and shiny, voice only a little bit breathless. “If we don’t stop now, I’ll end up blowing you behind the tent, and there are too many kids around for us to risk that. Let’s go on a ride or something instead.”

It takes a moment for Harry to process Louis’ words, but he reluctantly realizes that Louis is right. His hand falls forlornly from his pocket, and Harry accepts Louis’ hand and stands up.

“Yeah, because I’d much rather ride a rollercoaster than have a blowjob,” Harry grumbles, playfully swatting at Louis’ arm.

Louis laughs, loud and bright, taking Harry’s arm and tucking themselves together. “That’s what I thought.”

Harry rolls his eyes. His free hand goes down to his pocket, giving the box a small pat just to make sure it’s still there.

 _After the ride_ , Harry thinks as Louis pulls him towards a row of carnival rides. _I’ll ask him to marry me after the ride_.

When they were planning their trip to Winter Wonderland, Harry had agreed to go on one rollercoaster with Louis. Even though Harry hates rollercoasters and they make him nauseous, Louis loves them and hates riding them alone. Harry had agreed to ride on one condition – that he got to pick the roller coaster.

As they walk to the carnival rides, Harry surveys his options. There are a couple rollercoasters that don’t have any flips, but there’s one called Munich Looping that seems to be nothing but one loop-de-loop after another. Harry feels his stomach roll as he watches the ride whizz by, people screaming in (what Harry assumes is) horror as their world turns upside down over and over again.

“Well, babe,” Louis asks, swinging their arms between them. “Which one looks good to you?”

Harry continues to watch various roller coasters go by, considering which one he could handle the best.

“That one,” Harry eventually decides, pointing to a nearby ride.

It’s called Wilde Maus XXL Coaster, and the track is colorful. There are no flips, only turns and drops that don’t look too steep. Harry knows Louis will hold his hand through the whole thing, so he thinks he’ll be able to handle it. At least, of all his options, that’s the one he’ll handle the best.

Harry and Louis head towards the queue, climbing the steps of the ride.

“Look, H,” Louis grabs Harry’s arm, tugging him to a stop.

Harry turns around, and his eyes go wide at the scene before him.

The sky is illuminated with pinks and oranges, the dark blue of twilight blending like watercolor paint with the brilliant colors. Contrails cut across the sky of planes heading west towards Heathrow, crisscrossing like a spider’s web.

The lights of all the rides have turned on, neon colors reflecting upwards, and the big top of the circus tent reaches towards the sky. Harry can see the outline of the park, where trees blend with city streets.

Harry looks down at Louis to find his boyfriend already smiling up at him.

They rock towards one another, lips meeting in the middle for a sweet, gentle kiss.

“Love you,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“Love you, too,” Harry replies, smiling as he presses another kiss to Louis’ lips.

A group of rowdy teenagers coming up the steps jars them out of their moment, and with one last look at the sunset behind him, Harry heads towards the ride.

The queue isn’t very long, so Harry hardly has any time to give himself a pep talk before he and Louis are being strapped into their seats.

The ride gives a lurch, and off they go.

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his as they approach the first drop, heart hammering and stomach churning with nerves.

“Just close your eyes, babe,” Louis says, pressing close to his side. “Close your eyes and try to have fun.”

Harry nods, too frozen with fear to speak as the car inches towards the drop.

Then they’re falling.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, clutching Louis’ hand in a death grip, as he feels the ride speed downwards. The feeling of falling is one of the things Harry hates most about rollercoasters – the feeling of being completely out of control, at the mercy of some rickety, metal contraption that could break apart at any moment.

His fears are not abated as he suddenly feels the car jerk, turning in a tight, 180 degree turn. His bum slides across the seat, Louis pressing against him with the force of the turn.

“Fuck,” Harry grits out, the jerkiness of the ride only worsening his apprehensions.

The ride makes another sharp turn, the g-force pressing Harry and Louis firmly together. The ride drops, turns again, and Harry feels sick.

Louis, usually one to whoop and cheer on rollercoasters, is strangely silent, holding onto Harry’s hand tightly and stroking his thumb across his knuckles.

Harry keeps his eyes closed for the rest of the ride, hating every sharp turn and sudden drop that they go on. It feels never-ending, as if for the rest of his life he is going to be falling and spinning and out of control.

When the ride finally, finally stops, Harry clambers out of his seat as fast as he can. His legs are wobbly, feeling like jelly, and his stomach rolls as he tries to find his balance. Louis is right behind him, hand on his back, as they exit the ride.

“Fuck, babe,” Louis says. “That was _awful_. I’m so, so sorry.”

Harry huffs a laugh, then shuts his eyes as his stomach turns, leaning against the railing. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who chose the ride.”

“Yeah, but I had no idea it’d be like that,” Louis protests, continuing to rub soothing circles on Harry’s back. “I didn’t think it would be so jerky. Fuck. Those turns were fucking awful – thought we were going to fly out of our seats. I’m so sorry.”

Harry opens his eyes to find Louis looking at him with concerned, earnest eyes. “Are you okay?” Louis asks, tone apprehensive.

Harry does his best to smile, feeling the nausea in his stomach slowly abating. Harry nods. “Yeah, but let’s maybe take it easy for a bit. Go sit somewhere, or something. No more rollercoasters.”

“No more rollercoasters,” Louis agrees, squeezing Harry’s hand and giving his cheek an apologetic kiss.

They wander to the Bavarian Village, thankfully leaving all the rollercoasters behind them. However, there’s a giant, terrifying statue of a Bavarian man holding a colorful bird in his hand looming over the visitors to the village. Harry wonders humorlessly if the organizers of Winter Wonderland are actually trying to terrify, not entertain, their visitors, with their rickety rides and creepily imposing statues.

Thankfully, Louis distracts him by leading him towards the Bavarian Hall, a long, covered seating area under a large tent.

“Let’s go in,” Louis suggests, his breath forming a cloud as the temperature steadily drops, the sun now barely visible on the horizon. “It’s too cold out here.”

Harry nods, and they duck inside. Music and soft lighting fills the warm space, a stage at the front of the tent where an elderly man is crooning to Christmas classics. Fairy lights hang from the rafters, rising and dipping and creating a cozy ambience. Long rows of wooden picnic benches stretch from one end of the tent to the other, food stalls crowded along the walls.

Harry and Louis stop by one of the stalls for some mulled wine. They wrap their hands around the warm paper cups, their bellies flooding with warmth as they sip their drinks.

Their free hands tangle together as Harry and Louis walk towards the front of the tent close to the stage, looking for a place to sit.

They find a relatively empty bench and sit down next to one another.

“Mmm, this is good,” Louis remarks as he drinks the mulled wine. “Already feeling so much warmer.”

Harry nods, wrapping an arm around Louis and pulling him into his side. Louis grins up at him, bodies pressed together. “So much warmer,” Harry agrees, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

Louis leans his weight against Harry, turning his attention to the singer on the stage. Harry tightens his grip around Louis’ waist, resting his cheek against Louis’ head, his soft hair tickling Harry’s nose. The man on stage is singing White Christmas, and Harry hums along idly as he lightly strokes Louis’ waist.

Harry sips his wine, tummy once again flooding with warmth. The chill that had seemed to settle in his bones from his hours in the winter air seems to have abated completely.

The mulled wine is warm in his stomach, making him feel flushed and bubbly. And he has his boyfriend leaning against him, warm and solid. Even after four and a half years together, Louis makes Harry feel flushed and bubbly every day. As if he perpetually has a belly full of mulled wine. Louis makes him happiest, and Harry is always happiest when Louis is just at his side.

With these thoughts whirring in his brain, Harry’s hand reaches into his pocket. His tongue feels heavy, but he’ll just whisper the words in Louis’ ear. While they’re pressed together, listening to romantic Christmas songs, Harry will whisper, “Marry me.”

Harry opens his mouth, lips brushing Louis’ ear, when the music cuts out.

The silence jars Harry from his actions, Louis making a confused noise as he continues watching the stage.

“Now,” the performer announces, clapping his hands together. “I will perform Romania’s most famous song.”

Louis snorts. “Do you know any famous songs from Romania, H?”

Harry feels a flare of annoyance in him at the performer and, illogically, at all of Romania for producing any popular songs ever. His eyes flash towards the stage where the man is flipping through an iPad, presumably preparing the song. Whatever the song is, Harry hopes it’s romantic so that he can finally ask his boy the question he’s been trying to ask him all day.

The song that starts up is the exact opposite of what Harry hoped.

“No fucking way!” Louis laughs, clapping his hands together in amusement as the familiar melody of [Dragostea Din Tei](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9YbICd43Mc) starts up.

The man begins bouncing around the stage, singing as if this is his moment, and Harry can’t help it when his lips twitch into a smile. Louis cackles in delight at the spectacle, leaning away from Harry as he pulls out his phone.

“Oh my god,” Louis snickers. “I can’t believe he’s singing the numa numa song! Lottie and I used to sing this all the time when it came out. Oh my god, she’ll be so angry she missed it!”

Harry feels his smile grow at Louis’ amusement. Louis sings along, waving his arms in the air when the performer shimmies his way towards their side of the stage.

Despite his annoyance that his perfect proposal was ruined _yet again_ , Harry can’t help but laugh at Louis’ antics. When Louis gives him a look, Harry joins him and sings along, voices mixing together as they sing Romania’s most popular song.

“Amazing, amazing!” Louis calls, applauding loudly as the performer finishes his song. Harry lets out a whistle, making Louis laugh. “I have no idea what that song had to do with Christmas,” Louis chuckles. “But that was definitely a highlight of the night.”

Harry can’t help but agree – anything that makes Louis smile as bright as the sun is automatically a highlight for Harry.

However, he says a silent prayer that the performer will return to romantic Christmas music. Unfortunately, that proves too much to ask.

The familiar opening of Sweet Home Alabama fills the tent, the guitar twanging in its easily recognizable rhythm.

“Oh yeah!” Louis yells, throwing his arms up in the air and doing a little shimmy. “Fucking jam!”

Harry laughs, giving Louis’ side a squeeze. “He’s singing Romanian hits and songs from the deep American south. I thought this was supposed to be the Bavarian Village?”

Louis cackles, clapping his hands together on beat as the performer sings the first verse.

Harry watches the performance in amusement, other patrons in the tent also throwing the performer confused glances. Everyone seems just as puzzled as why the Bavarian Village is globetrotting. But as he reaches the chorus, no one can resist the catchy tune.

“Sweet home Alabama!” the whole tent sings, the place erupting with sound. “Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama! Lord, I’m coming home to you.”

Harry and Louis clap along, swaying to the music. The performer dances around the stage, never straying too far from his iPad so that he doesn’t forget the words. Louis films the second chorus on his phone, panning out to the audience. When the camera lands on Harry, he throws his head back dramatically, arms flailing in the air as he sings along. Harry points at the camera, holding his other hand to his mouth in a fist, pretending to hold a microphone. He sings dramatically for the camera, Louis’ laughter ringing over the music.

When the performance ends, Harry and Louis applaud loudly, letting out cheers and calls for an encore as the man takes a bow.

The performer announces that he’s taking a break, and then takes his iPad and shuffles off the stage.

Louis downs the rest of his mulled wine, lips stained a slightly darker shade of red. “Ready to go?” he asks. Harry nods, finishing off his mulled wine as well.

They discard their paper cups in a bin and then head back out into the fairground.

During their time in the Bavarian Hall, the sun has completely set, the sky now an inky black. However, the light from all the carnival rides light up the night sky, filling the space with a hazy glow.

Louis shivers dramatically as a cold wind blows through, burrowing into Harry’s side. Louis pulls his favorite grey beanie out of his coat pocket, putting it on his head. He tugs the beanie over his ears, small hands delicate as he adjusts it.

“Better?” Harry asks, giving Louis a thumbs up.

Harry’s heart swells with fondness as Louis returns the thumbs up with his hand covered in his light blue mittens.

Their hands automatically gravitate together as they walk around. They wander towards the back of the fair, towards the Marble Arch end. They haven’t been back there yet, and are amazed as they approach the giant Ferris wheel.

The wheel is illuminated florescent white, the center glowing different colors. Being afraid of heights, neither Harry nor Louis care for Ferris wheels, so they just watch it lazily spin instead of joining the queue for it.

They pass a market of giant, colorfully decorated Christmas trees. The trees tower over Harry and Louis, lights twinkling and ornaments shining.

“Definitely puts the one in our flat to shame,” Louis grumbles.

Harry chuckles as he thinks about the five foot tree they have crammed into a corner of their flat. It certainly wasn’t as magnificent as the trees before them now, but Harry loves their tree simply because it is the one he and Louis picked out and decorated together.

Still, Harry laughs. “Yeah, Clifford is bigger than the one at home.” He gestures towards the twenty foot tall tree next to them. “These? Not so much.”

They wander through a nearby market, selling more ornaments and homemade crafts. Harry and Louis pick out a Winter Wonderland themed ornament to hang on their tree. Louis gives Harry’s cheek a kiss as he murmurs how it’s an ornament they’ll be able to hang on their tree for years to come.

“And someday our kids will put this ornament on the tree,” Louis whispers, and Harry nearly drops the ornament as he gasps. Too overwhelmed, he hurriedly finishes the transaction and tells the cashier to keep the change.

As they continue walking, they pass by a map of the fair. Louis tugs Harry to a stop, looking over the map.

“Anything else you’re keen on seeing?” Harry asks, eyes flicking over all the different rides and attractions.

Louis studies the map for a moment, contemplative, and then exclaims, “Ooh, yes!” He points at the map. “The Luminaries! I’ve seen so many pictures of them on Instagram and I definitely want us to go and get a picture.”

Harry nods, having seen pictures online as well. “Sounds good.”

The Luminaries are back towards the entrance they originally came through, so they head that way. They take their time, admiring all the sights and sounds and activity around them.

As they walk around a section of fair rides, suddenly Harry sees them.

The Luminaries stand more brightly and brilliantly than anything else Harry has seen tonight. They’re tall, glowing arches, hundreds of florescent lights sparkling off each one. The arches are lined up one after another, creating an illuminated, colorful pathway.

“This is so pretty!” Louis exclaims. He tugs his phone out of his pocket, pulling Harry towards an empty space.

They press their cheeks together, cold against one another, as Louis snaps a selfie. Harry smiles widely, unable to believe how happy he is to have such a beautiful man with him in such a wonderful place.

“Kiss,” Louis declares, turning his head and offering up his mouth. Harry doesn’t even pretend like it’s a hardship, giving Louis a gentle kiss as he snaps a photo.

Harry and Louis check out the photos, both of them grinning so hard in each one that Harry can’t help but feel his heart swell at how happy they both look.

“Definitely new phone background,” Louis declares as he looks at the photo of them kissing, the Luminaries not shining nearly as brightly as Harry and Louis are. But Harry’s probably a little biased.

“Let’s have someone take our photo,” Harry suggests.

Louis agrees, walking up to a couple about their age. After handing over his phone, Louis returns to Harry’s side, snuggling in close.

The woman taking the photo counts to three for them, and Harry and Louis smile. She takes a couple, and then asks Louis to take a photo of her and her girlfriend.

After Louis returns the favor, he walks back to Harry.

“Look how good this turned out!” Louis says, showing Harry the picture, and he’s right. It’s always a gamble having a random stranger take one’s photo, since the random stranger’s photography skills aren’t known until after the fact. But the woman perfectly positioned the photo so that Harry and Louis are slightly off center, the Luminaries full and bright above them, with no awkward photo bombs in the background.

“I love it,” Harry agrees.

Louis smiles up at him, pocketing his phone. “I love you.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, rocking up onto his toes to give Harry a slow, slick kiss.

Harry kisses back, butterflies fluttering in his belly like they always do when Louis tells him those sweet words. He opens his mouth to respond, to tell Louis he loves him too, whisper the words against his lips, but that’s not what comes out.

“Marry me.”

Louis freezes, lips going slack against Harry’s mouth. He pulls away, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stares at Harry. “What?” he asks incredulously.

Shit shit shit. That was _not_ how Harry intended to do that. Shit. Not at all.

Casting a glance around him, Harry tugs Louis towards the side, out of the center of the Luminaries where there are fewer crowds.

Louis is still staring at him in disbelief, and Harry fumbles in his pocket in an attempt to do this right.

Harry takes Louis’ left hand in his, and drops to the ground on one knee.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry begins, eyes already starting to water as he sees the look of awe and of love shining in Louis’ eyes. “Over four and a half years ago you came into my life, and ever since then, you have been the best thing about it. I have fallen in love with you more and more every day that I have known you.” Louis sniffs, tears beginning to run down his face. Harry gives a watery smile, also feeling tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks. “It is a privilege to love you, and I am so unbelievably lucky that you love me back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To wake up with you every day by my side. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Louis gasps out wetly, no hesitation at all. He smiles down at Harry, bright and overwhelmed. “Yes, Harry. Of course, yes!”

Harry’s heart leaps in his chest and he quickly slides the ring onto Louis’ finger. He stands up swiftly, and they collide together, kissing fiercely in a joyful celebration.

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers against Harry’s mouth.

“I love you so much, too,” Harry agrees, hands on either side of Louis’ face as he kisses his fiancé over and over again.

When Louis pulls away, there is a childish glee in his eyes. “Oh my God!” Louis cries, flinging his hand out in front of him to admire his ring. “I’m engaged!” He looks up at Harry, grin blinding. “We’re engaged! We’re going to get married!”

Harry laughs, heart light and full of so much love. “I’m so fucking glad you said yes,” Harry breathes, hugging Louis to him. “I kept trying to ask you all day and we kept getting interrupted. Was hoping that wasn’t a bad omen or summat.”

“Nope, nope,” Louis declares, bouncing up and down on his feet, pressing quick fire kisses to Harry’s jaw. “My answer would only ever be yes. Only ever yes.”

Harry smiles, overwhelmed with happiness. He takes Louis in his arms and kisses him slowly and softly, the love of his life, the man he is going to marry, under the twinkling lights of Winter Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> The horrifying roller coaster and the man singing Dragostea Din Tei and Sweet Home Alabama are two of my experiences at Winter Wonderland. Thank you for reading! xx 
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/168539332908/title-a-proposal-in-the-park-author-casuallyhl)


End file.
